1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a recliner for a foldable vehicle seat whose seat back can fold forwardly with respect to the seat alongside the associated seat bottom with the seat components either vertical or horizontal.
2. Background Art
Vehicle seats conventionally include recliners that provide positioning of a seat back on a seat bottom in an upwardly extending position while permitting forward pivoting of the seat back. Such forward pivoting is useful in different applications, such as when the seat back pivots forwardly so that its back side faces upwardly and provides a cargo floor or when the seat is in a front position that pivots forwardly to permit access to a rear seat in a two-door vehicle. Also, sometimes the seat back is folded parallel to the seat bottom and both are pivoted about a forward edge of the seat bottom so as to be in a vertical position so as to increase the cargo space of the vehicle.